


Nightmare that reminds

by Jadeandlogan



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandlogan/pseuds/Jadeandlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bumblebee dreamt of when the day he lost his vocalizer to Megatron, his arch enemy, he woke up, only to feel fear. He decided to feel some fresh air, so he went outside of the base. Unexpectedly, he met someone he wished he wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare that reminds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsBumbleB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Nightmare that reminds （中文翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606589) by [Lwnixndk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk)



> This is for MsBumbleB and for some other... people who liked the ship. anyways! hope you like it!

_Bumblebee lifted his body from the ground with his servos. His whole body all damaged, wires hanging out._

_Megatron laughed as he kneeled down, tipping his chin up to make blue optics meet red ones._

_“Poor little scout”, Megatron chuckled, “All damaged and beaten up”._

_Bumblebee snarled, “You and the Decepticons will be defeated! You will never succeed!”_

_Megatron growled as he wrapped his claws around the back of his neck, “You talk too much. Perhaps I should rip out that vocalizer of yours”._

_The scout started to panic when the warlord reached out for his vocalizer with his free servo._

_“N-no! Please! Don’t not my Vo-“, Bumblebee gave out a last cry when his vocalizer was ripped out form his neck._

Bumblebee sat up, his body overheating. He backed away so quickly that he fell onto the floor from his berth. He whined as he huddled close to a corner, clearing his processor.

 

He reached out at where his vocalizer was thorn out, quietly sobbing.

 

Why? Why does the nightmares have to come back? Right after he was released from the control of Megatron when he was in his mind?

 

The scout was still shaking from the recent nightmare. He needs to get some fresh air. He looked outside of the window, the night sky still up and the moon shining her moonlight down. He then proceed to come out of his berthroom and walked towards where the main room was.

 

Luckily, Ratchet wasn’t there doing his business. That medic usually stayed up all night doing his experiments.

 

He tiptoed to where the entrance was and transformed, driving out to a faraway distance.

 

Bumblebee reached to where a cliff ends with a gigantic rock sprouting from the ground. He drove past it and transformed, sitting at the end of the cliff, letting his legs dangling.

 

He scanned the night sky and this somehow calmed him down. He started humming a song that he heard somewhere over the radio.

 

“Well”, a familiar voice was heard, yet sent chills down his spine strut, “I did not expect to encounter you here”.

 

Bumblebee started shaking, knowing very well who does the voice belongs to. He slowly turned around and saw none other than the warlord, Megatron.

 

He stood up and faced him, the recent nightmare he had started to climb back to him, but this time, he wasn’t afraid, he was _angry._

Bumblebee growled as he balled his servos.

 

He approached the warlord, glaring at him.

 

Megatron cocked his head. Strange, usually he would fire him with his cannon? He stood still, wanting to know what would Bumblebee do.

 

The scout charged at him and punched the gladiator on the chest. He gave a few more blows, making the gladiator to take a step back from each punch.

 

_So this pesky little Autobot decided to use physical?_ Megatron smirked, _very well then._

He was about to grab the shoulders of the scout when Bumblebee punches suddenly went soft and leaned his helm on his chest. His servos were no longer balled and sliding it down his chest.

 

Megatron was stunned. What is he doing? He then felt fluid.

 

He held Bumblebee’s shoulders firmly and pushed him back, only to see washer fluid were streaming down from the blue optics.

 

For the first time in a long time, he felt _pity_. But he did not show it. Instead, he started to show his amusement.

 

“May I know why are you crying? Hmm, Bumblebee?” Megatron tipped his chin up, but immediately the scout looked away, embarrassed that he just broke down in front of his arch enemy.

 

Megatron growled softly, “Tell me”.

 

Bumblebee stayed silent, trying to focus to stop his crying.

 

Then realization hit him. He was crying because of the _past_. He was still _mourning_ over his vocalizer. He grinned, satisfied to see the scout weak before him. He wrapped his servo around his neck, startling the smaller mech, and squeezed gently. He then used his thumb to gently caress at where he tore out the vocalizer.

 

Bumblebee stood still, shocked. He wrapped his servos around the claw that was gripping his neck. He tried to scramble away, but his attempts were futile. Soon, he stopped, letting Megatron caressed at where it all begins. At where it all brought the pain to him. Bumblebee let out a small whine, shutting his optics and dropped his servos to his side.

 

Megatron smiled softly as he pulled the smaller mech closer gently. Bumblebee did not oblige, though unexpectedly he found comfort in the warlord.

 

The gladiator soon stopped caressing, bringing his thumb over the mask that was covering the mouth of the scout.

 

“Open”, Megatron growled.

 

Bumblebee looked at him in wide shock, his big blue optics looked straight into the red ones. He started whining and shook his helm.

 

Megatron snarled, “I am the one who rip out your vocalizer. I saw all the damage I had done. So there is no point of hiding it when I can clearly remember it”.

 

Bumblebee looked down. He continued to give low chirps.

 

“Or do you want me to rip your mask off?”

 

Immediately he snapped open his mask, revealing his damaged mouth from the past.

 

Megatron trailed his claws over it. There were a lot of scars on his mouth. The warlord purred at his “beautiful artwork” he had done.

 

Bumblebee shut his optics, ashamed of revealing to his arch enemy of what he had been hiding for vorns.

 

Megatron took this advantage, leaning in to close the gaps between them, shoving his mouth to the scout’s.

 

Bumblebee snapped open his optics, startled. He tried pushing the gladiator away, rejecting the act. The bigger mech growled as he shoved his glossa in, exploring the wet cavern of the other and eventually found its partner, tackling it.

 

Bumblebee moaned, trying to fight back. Megatron trailed his left servo up and down of the scout’s back, while his right servo held his helm to keep the gaps closed.

 

Soon, the scout succumbed to the presence of lust, kissing his arch enemy, kissing the one who tore out his vocalizer, kissing the spawn of Unicron, and kissing the one who cause the destruction and war of Cybertron.

 

Megatron slowly backed away, bringing Bumblebee along with him, until he felt a wall behind him. He slowly slide down to sit, along with the scout.

 

They broke apart, both panting as they cycle their intakes. Bumblebee looked into Megatron’s optics, filled with lust. Then a clicking noise was heard. He then felt something nudging between his aft. Curious, he looked back, only to let out a gasp when he saw the spike of the warlord.

 

“Well?” Megatron purred, “Service me”.

 

Bumblebee let out a whirr and chirps.

 

The gladiator was stunned, “This is your first time?”

 

The scout nodded, his door wings on his back drooped low. He looked away, embarrassed.

 

Megatron purred. A first timer. A virgin. This made him even more aroused that his spike was now twitching. He would claim the little Autobot’s tight little port.

 

But he would not want to be that rough. Where is the fun in that? He would have to prepare the innocent little scout.

 

“Get in between my legs, Bumblebee”, Megatron smirked.

 

The scout did what he asked, kneeling in between his legs, now staring at the massive spike before him.

 

“Suck it”.

 

Bumblebee leaned in, awkwardness and embarrassment starting to overwhelm him. He stick out his glossa and trailed it from the base of the spike to the top, licking past the slit.

 

Megatron groaned when he did that. Primus, this first timer learns fast.

 

The scout did this repeatedly, before pulling back, his helm hanging down. Megatron took the point. He was too embarrassed to suck his spike.

 

“C’mon”, he reassured him, “you’re doing it great”.

 

Bumblebee leaned forward, and took the whole spike in his mouth. It’s too massive, he thought. He only reached half way, and started to gag.

 

Megatron moaned as he gripped the helm of the smaller mech, pushing it down even further. Bumblebee squirmed, until he started to whine in pain. The head of the spike was hitting at the back of his throat, though where the vocalizer was ripped out. Washer fluid were starting to form in his optics.

 

Megatron noticed the distress, so he let go of the helm, allowing Bumblebee to pull back, panting as he clutched his neck.

 

The scout whirred and clicked, his blue optics clearly showing he was in pain.

 

Megatron took the point. He wanted it all rough, but sure enough he was too harsh on such a young mech. He growled in his thoughts, but only this time he would be gentle with him.

 

“It is okay if you can’t take the whole of my spike, dear Bee”, Megatron smirked, bucking his hips up, showing that he wants to continue.

 

Bumblebee leaned in and took the spike in his mouth once more, only reaching about ¾ of it. He started to bob his head up and down, using his servos to rub at the base.

 

Megatron moaned, gripping the helm again, but did not push down. He let the young mech did his way. After a few more bobs, he pre-overload.

 

Bumblebee was about to pull back when Megatron held him. The scout looked at him, confused and afraid.

 

“Swallow”, the warlord demanded.

 

S-swallow? There is too much! Bumblebee whined as he looked into those red optics, begging.

 

“ _ **Swallow**_ ”, Megatron snarled, his tone now even deadlier than before.

 

The scout could not do anything, so he did what he demanded. He forced himself to gulp down the fluids the warlord produced in his mouth.

 

Satisfied, the larger mech allowed the smaller to pull back.

 

Bumblebee wiped his mouth to clear away the remaining fluid that were dripping from his mouth. He looked down, panting. His valve was already wet and begging for attention.

 

“Come sit on my hips”, Megatron patted his servo right in front of his spike.

 

Bumblebee obeyed and sat on him, now facing the broad chest of the warlord.

 

Megatron brought his servo down, using his claw to tap at the interface panel of the scout, making him go completely still.

 

“Open”, Megatron leaned in to his audios, “I promise I won’t hurt you”.

 

Though rarely Bumblebee did not trust the warlord, this time he did, obeying his command, opening his interface panel for Megatron to explore.

 

Megatron felt lubricant dripping from the aching valve. He chuckled, “Wet for me already? _Naughty_ little Autobot”. He slid one digit inside, earning a buzzed sound from the Bee.

 

Bumblebee gripped the shoulder plates of Megatron, panting. The warlord slowly pump his digit inside, curling it. He then added another digit, slowly stretching the tight little port.

 

Bumblebee threw his helm back, letting out buzzing sounds, followed by some pants and whines. His body started shaking from the intense pleasure he was feeling.

 

Megatron slid in deeper, searching for sensitive sensory nodes. Then he felt the seal, so he left it alone. He studied the scout’s reaction as he pumped in and out.

 

When he pushed all the way in and curled his digits, Bumblebee overloaded.

 

The scout collapsed onto the warlord, tired.

 

But this was not over yet.

 

Megatron positioned his spike over the entrance of his aft, giving a small nudge.

 

Bumblebee was too tired to even notice. He continued to pant, slowly trying to get over his first overload.

 

Megatron, though, growled impatiently. So he thrust in deep, ripping through the seal, causing the scout to arch his back and let out what seemed like a scream.

 

The gladiator moaned loudly, feeling the tight valve clenching down his massive spike. He forced himself to stop thrusting, to allow Bumblebee to adjust to the feeling.

 

The scout whimpered under the neck of the warlord, gripping the shoulder plates tightly. It was too much pain.

 

In what seemed like Earth hours, Bumblebee felt the arousal coming back to him, begging for release. He rolled his hips unexpectedly around the spike in his valve, causing Megatron to growl in satisfaction.

 

The gladiator took the point as he thrust in slowly, gripping the legs of the scout.

 

“Do you want this, huh, little Bee?” Megatron grinned as he thrust in, hitting the sweet spot he found earlier, “You liked being fragged by the one who caused you so much pain?”

 

Bumblebee nodded his helm, shutting his optics to focus on the pleasure. He wanted to overload so badly.

 

Megatron soon noticed the desperation of overloading, so he stopped thrusting, and started to tease the begging scout.

 

Bumblebee whined as he tried to thrust his hips down. To continue the act, but Megatron held his legs in place, to keep him from doing so.

 

“Tell me, Bumblebee”, Megatron smirked, “Do you want to overload?”

 

The scout looked at him with pleading optics, whimpering, he continued to attempt to smash his hips up and down, only to be stopped by the strong grip of Megatron holding him down by his legs.

 

The gladiator leaned in, licking the neck cables, “Do you want to be fragged hard? Feel my long, thick spike ravaging through your small, tight, port? You want that?”

 

The scout let out loud buzzing sounds, nodding his helm furiously. He latched onto the shoulders of the large mech, resting his helm on one of the shoulders.

 

“Good little Bee”, Megatron then proceed to reward the overheated mech, thrusting in hard and in a harsh manner, hitting the sweet sensory node.

 

Bumblebee cried out, and soon bobbed his hips up and down to meet the base of the spike, wanting it deeper.

 

The warlord licked at the throat of the scout, where he ripped out his vocalizer, earning louder noises that were in between pain and pleasure. He then proceed to shove his glossa into the other’s mouth, muffling his cries.

 

Megatron then reached out for the little Bee’s spike, stroking it while he thrust into that little port, hoping that he would overload before he does.

 

After a few more thrust, Bumblebee overloaded, breaking the kiss and letting out a sharp cry. While followed by Megatron, overloading and spilling his fluids into his port when his valve clenched tightly around his massive spike.

 

The smaller mech collapsed onto the chest of the bigger, panting, and extremely tired from his second overload. His virginity was claimed by the one who caused so much pain to him. But now, he did not care. He needed this to escape from the world for a while. Even if it means interfacing with his arch enemy.

 

Megatron petted the yellow helm, before placing a kiss on it. The yellow bot seemed to be in deep recharge already, as his body was now peaceful and quiet, only hearing the fans roaring to cool down the overheated mech.

 

The massive spike was still inside him, but Megatron did not even bother to pull it out. Instead, he stayed inside, and followed Bumblebee into a deep recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story satisfies you! This is only a one shot x3 Please do give kudos and comments if you do enjoy it!


End file.
